


3 AM

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and sleepy boys, idk what this even is, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8222486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The clock said 3 AM, but Kenma said “I’m not tired yet” as he nodded off on Shouyou’s shoulder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> just a smol kenhina written for [ cozykoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozykoushi/pseuds/cozykoushi)~ i hope you like it!

“Hey, Kozume,” Hinata asked softly, looking at his boyfriend whose head was on his shoulder. Kenma let out a soft hum, but didn’t verbally respond, his eyes staying on the TV. Hinata smiled and started running his fingers through Kenma’s hair. “Are you tired yet? You look tired.”

Kenma let out another sound, one that Hinata realized was a yawn, and said “I’m not tired yet.” But one look and his drooping eyes and the sound of his slightly softening breathing told Hinata that that wasn’t true.

“Kozume, let’s go to bed,” Hinata said, but Kenma squirmed as if to nestle himself further into Hinata’s side and said, “But it’s finally getting good. She just killed him and now she has to hide the evidence. The whole situation is a mess really.”

Hinata was confused because he honestly was paying zero attention to the bad drama that was playing on their TV, and more to how there was someone slowly falling asleep on him. Kenma let out another yawn and said “I also don’t really wanna move right now.”

“What if I picked you up?” Hinata asked, and Kenma snorted.

“I’d like to see you try.”

Hinata laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him into his lap and then wrapping the thin cotton blanket that rested on his shoulders tighter around them. “I think you underestimate me,” Hinata giggled, and continued running his fingers through Kenma’s hair.

From his spot on Hinata’s lap, Kenma felt his eyes begin to droop lower and lower as Hinata played with his hair. The drama on TV soon became mindless noise in the background and before he knew it his eyes were completely closed and he was asleep. Hinata stayed still for a couple minutes after Kenma had closed his eyes, and when it seemed that Kenma was completely unconscious, he put his arms around Kenma’s shoulders and under his knees, and lifted him up, letting the drama continue playing in the background.

Arms shaking, he whispered to himself, “See, I told you I could do it.” Then he entered the doorway to their bedroom, hitting Kenma’s head on the doorframe with a THUNK.

“Ow!” Kenma yelped as he jolted awake.

“Sorry babe!” Hinata screeched. “Shh go back to sleep,” he said while rocking Kenma in his arms.

Kenma glared and pulled on Hinata’s ear. “Just get us to bed, Shouyou,” he murmured, and once they were both under the blankets, Kenma clung to him, and Hinata smiled.

“Goodnight, Kitten,” he whispered.

Kenma gave him a small kiss on the chin and said, “Goodnight, Shouyou.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡ im [akaaishii](http://akaaishii.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to request something or just come cry with me over anime boys~


End file.
